


HYDRA? Again?

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bus Kids - Freeform, Daisy is called Skye, Fitz Whump, Gen, Gen fitzsimmons, Gunshot Wounds, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Fitz, Hurt Leo Fitz, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz Whump, Leo Fitz-centric, No Character Death, One Shot, POV Leo Fitz, Pick who dies, Season 2, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober, angst tho, implied fitzsimmons, whumptober day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: If he doesn’t choose, they both die. (Set during an ambiguous time in season 2, Skye has her powers but no experience with them) (also it’s really vague plot-wise) (but honestly this is just shameless Fitz whump)
Relationships: Bus kids - Relationship, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	HYDRA? Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I’m already behind. Yayyyyy

—————————————————————-

“Okay, this is getting frustrating, Leopold. Your spy girlfriend didn’t have any answers, and neither did the freak.” 

“I- I don’t know anything!” Fitz said, frustrated. He wished he didn’t have handcuffs on, or he would’ve punched the man long ago. 

Unfortunately, the man stood just out of reach of the chain that connected his ankle to the wall. 

They were all standing next to each other in a dim room with stone walls. It was HYDRA. Again. 

The man had been asking them question after question for hours. Most of them involved the recent actions of the Avengers, and others involved the nature of the superpowers that were quickly showing up across the world. 

None were any that they could answer. 

“For the last time, idiot, we’ve never even met Captain America, let alone controlled his missions. That wasn’t our job, if you haven’t noticed. That was yours, but you guys turned out to be Nazis.” 

Fitz really wanted to tell Skye to shut up, but she was right, even if all her words did was piss off their captors. 

The man sighed. “So you really don’t have any answers?” 

“No.” Simmons answered, voice calm. She had been the most stoic during their interrogation, but she was also one of the most at risk. The man knew who she was from her undercover job with HYDRA, and he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Fine.” The man motioned with his hand, and suddenly, two guards were pointing guns at Simmons and Skye. 

Skye flinched, and Simmons tensed up. 

Fitz’s blood went cold. “What-“ 

“Consider it a form of motivation. Now if you can answer my questions, nobody has to die. If you can’t, well…” He made a gun shape with his hand and mimicked shooting it. 

Fitz’s chest tightened, and the air felt thin. 

The man smirked at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll only kill one. And I’ll let you choose.” 

He saw Simmon’s eyes widen. 

The man stepped forward. “Now, tell me. Where might I find Steve Rogers?” 

Fitz just stared at him in panic. No words would come out of his mouth, not that he knew the answer anyway. 

“Where is the Asset?” 

“I- I don’t know anything-“ 

The man pinched the bridge of his nose in mock frustration. “Fine then. If you’re going to be defiant, we’ll just have to speed this up.” 

He motioned to the guards, who cocked their guns.

“Don’t!”

Simmons looked at him and shook her head slightly. 

“Choose, or I shoot both of them.” 

“No!” 

The man sneered. “I’m getting impatient, Leopold. Who’s it going to be, your girlfriend or the freak?” 

“Please. Don’t do this.” Fitz’s voice was shaky, and he hated it. 

He wanted this to stop. 

“Ah, but it wouldn’t be interesting if I didn’t. The whole time you three have been here, all you’ve done is piss me off. Now I know that the little spy over here could know a lot about the freak’s powers, as she is a biochemist. And the freak herself is a hacker, so I’d bet my money she’s heard of the Winter Soldier before. But neither seems to want to give me any information.” 

The man stepped closer to Fitz. “Now you, on the other hand, I don’t know much about. The only thing I know is that by all accounts, you should be dead. There’s no way both of you could’ve survived Agent Ward.” 

“Shut up about Ward already, is he really that important? That bastard underestimated all of us when he betrayed us!” Skye said, glaring at the man. 

“He never betrayed you, he was doing his job. And he did it well, seeing as all of you were deceived.” The man smirked. “Alright, stop stalling. Who are you going to choose? I really don’t care, as both of them are about as useful to me alive as they are dead.” 

“I, I can’t, I can’t do that.” Fitz stuttered, looking at Simmons, who shook her head again. 

Her eyes looked sad. 

Fitz stared back, confused. What was- 

“He chooses me.” 

Fitz’s heart seemed to stop. 

The man grinned. “Well, look how the tables turn. She’s willing to sacrifice her life for the both of you.” 

“Simmons, you can’t do this, please.” There was true panic in Skye’s eyes now. 

“Alright, so it’s going to be the spy?” The man said, sadistic excitement in his voice. 

Fitz couldn’t speak. He could only stare as Simmons smiled sadly at him. 

“I’ll give you three a moment.” Their captor grinned again and left the room. The guard at Skye’s side walked to the edge of the room, still keeping their gun up. Jemma’s guard kept the gun trained on her head. 

“Simmons, I’m serious, you can’t do this!” Skye said angrily. “You can’t die!” 

“It’s only fitting, isn’t it? Fitz saved my life, you’ve saved my life, now I get to return the favor.” 

“Jemma, no.” The words finally left his mouth. 

“There isn’t another way, Fitz! You understand that, right? We have no weapons, no way of escape. He’ll kill us all if we don’t do anything, and I cannot let that happen, I can’t let both of you die!” 

“Simmons, he’s lying, he’ll kill us all anyway-“ 

“But what if he’s not, Skye?” Simmons said, frustration leaking into her voice. “You’re important, Skye!” 

“So are you!” 

“If I can save you, I will! That’s how this works, Skye!” 

“I don’t need to be saved, Simmons!” 

The ground shook, as if to emphasize her words. 

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Skye-“ 

She continued. “I keep putting you all at risk! Everyone wants to kill me anyway, you might as well just let it happen!” 

“Skye!” Fitz tried to get her attention. 

The ground shook harder. 

“NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!” 

“SKYE STOP!” Jemma yelled, and Skye finally realized what was happening. 

“Shit.” 

Jemma had the good sense to duck. 

A shockwave went through the room, cracking the walls and floor and sending the guards flying into the wall.

Fitz slammed against the ground. The world spun around him, and he groaned, disoriented. 

“FITZ!” He heard Skye’s shout through ringing ears. 

“What the hell?” That was one of the guards. 

Fitz slowly started to get up, propping himself up with his elbows. His whole body hurt, but that was something to deal with later. 

He heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. 

“Stand up!” 

Fitz stumbled, but he rose to his feet. One of the guards was aiming his gun in a sweeping fashion across them, blood running from a gash on his forehead. 

Skye was looking at him defiantly, hands in front of her like she was about to cause another seismic wave. She was standing slightly in front of Simmons, and moved to cover Fitz. Her handcuffs were gone, and so was the chain around her ankle. 

Simmons was on her feet, hands still cuffed in front of her. 

“Put the gun down or I’ll blow it out of your hands.” Skye said, voice calm and threatening. 

The guard had wild panic in his eyes. “Stand down!” 

“I said-“ 

The gun fired. 

He was sure the guard was aiming for Skye. 

But there was blood dripping into the guard’s eyes. 

And his aim was thrown off. 

Pain exploded in his abdomen. 

At first, he didn’t even fall. He just stood there, hand on his stomach. 

He looked down to see blood. 

“What the hell?” He heard Skye exclaim. “Put the gun down now!” 

“Skye?” His voice sounded small and quiet. 

The guard moved forward, and Skye grabbed the gun, hitting him in the head with it. The guard immediately dropped to the ground, most likely unconscious. 

“There.” Skye said, satisfied. 

“Skye-“ 

Skye turned to him, a grin on her face. “What?” 

He collapsed. 

He was vaguely aware of hands lowering him to the ground, but the pain made his mind fuzzy.

He shut his eyes to the blurry (flashing red?) world around him. 

Everything sounded muffled, like he was underwater. 

There was a thud, almost like a door being kicked in. 

Then there were voices. The ground shook again, and he heard another thud, like someone had been flung across the room. 

Then there was a gunshot. 

The sharp sound brought him back to awareness. 

There was what sounded like an alarm blaring loudly, and there were flashing red lights illuminating the room. 

There was shouting outside of whatever room they were in. 

“Fitz, you have to stay with me.” Jemma’s voice was calm and stern, but there was worry in her eyes. 

“Whas’ happening?” 

“Everything’s fine. You just need to stay awake, okay?” 

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Skye. Where- wha-“ 

“She’s fine, she’s standing guard.” 

Fitz nodded. “Okay.” His abdomen flared in pain, and he cried out. 

“Sorry, I need to keep pressure on this to slow the bleeding.” She smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Oh. Right. He had been shot. 

“Simmons, there’s people headed for us!” 

Jemma’s head shot up. “What?” 

“SKYE? FITZ? SIMMONS?” A slightly muffled shout came from the doorway. 

“MACK, IS THAT YOU?”Skye shouted back 

“YES, WE’VE GOT THE BUILDING SECURED-“ 

“WE NEED HELP, NOW!” 

The sound of pounding footsteps grew closer. 

“Skye, you alright?” 

That was May. 

“What the hell happened in here?” 

Hunter. 

“It’s- it’s Fitz.” Skye’s voice shook. 

Fitz tried to get up, but Simmons pushed him back down. “Fitz, you need to stay down.” 

“I don’t- what’s happening-“ 

“Fitz, stay down, that’s an order.” May was standing in front of him now, and he could hear Mack talking quietly to Skye. 

“Okay.” He was really tired. The world had started spinning again, and he closed his eyes to escape it. 

“Fitz, keep your eyes open!” 

He blinked them open. “Tired.” 

“Yeah mate, that’s what happens when you lose a lot of blood.” 

“Bobbi’s bringing a stretcher, we’re getting him out of here.” 

Jemma smiled, and Fitz closed his eyes. 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry y’all, he survived!!!


End file.
